The invention relates to devices for reading information representing magnetization patterns and more particularly to a time-of-flight magneto-detector for reading such patterns.
Various types of detectors for reading information representing magnetization patterns are known in the prior art. These include various magnetoresistive elements as well as devices which operate by means of the Hall effect. The Hall effect is concerned with the deflection of charged particles under the influence of an external magnetic field, producing a voltage traverse to the direction of current flow. The general disadvantage of these prior art devices are that they are limited by the speed at which they operate.